Runaway
by Riddlemione
Summary: After being sold out and sold to, Hermione adjusts to her new life as best as she could, but after a harsh beating she decides to be a runaway.
1. As If You Have A Choice

In life, you are taught many things. I however learned one lesson: Never trust anyone. Sadly, I learned that a little too late. My so called 'friends'… HA! As soon as Potter learned of what the consequence of the Dark Lord's reign truly were, Potter soon submitted. The small price to pay for a lifetime of hell was that the muggle-borns and squibs be sold into slavery. I lied about my parentage and when my first love, Ronald, bought Lavender Brown instead of me… I was anyone's for the taking…

* * *

*Dick!* I hissed within the sanctuary that was my mind. "You better learn to hold your tongue, Hermione. I will not tolerate that sort of embarrassment when the Volturi guard arrives." Edward spat as he hovered above me. I never cried… Well.. Not in front of him or his family.

He left and I got up from the floor. "Stupid vampire asswhipe." I hissed once he was out of hearing range. I heard light knocking on the door. "Hermione?" I heard Alice's sweet voice say. My pissed of frown disappeared. For Alice, I always tried to seem at ease. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I cannot believe you spoke to Edward like that. I would never dream to use such a mouth to Jasper. You got some courage." Praising me was the least thing I wanted. "Jasper wouldn't have beaten you. Neither would Emmett with his wife nor Carlisle with Esme." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Not now, but at one point and time we all have to be trained. It's just how our world works, Hermione. You are still human and Edward is being as gentle as possible. Try and understand your punishment as well as his grief." She begged. I sighed. Understand? With Edward it was his way or a back hand to the face. Gentle as possible, whatever!

"He doesn't wish you for him to anger him any longer today. You are to stay in here until he comes back from the dinner party. He said your 'actions' for today will cause you no supper." She said sympathetically. "Oh no, because I am such a hog." I said lifting up my shirt to show her the outline of ribs on my stomach. Black and blue bruises also laid there as well. Alice sighed. Her quivering lip threaten to succumb to sobs. She then came up to me and hugged me.. This was new. "I'm just glad Edward finally found someone, you know? He has been single since 1918 and it was just depressing seeing him." I sighed.

"Glad I could make everyone's life easier. Now if you excuse me Alice, I am sore and tired. Good night." I lied. She sighed. "Goodnight, Hermione." She said as she left.

* * *

I was in my small twin bed in the corner of the large room when the door swung open and crashed against the wall. I knew it was Edward and knew he was mad, again. I sighed and snuggled closer into my bed. "Hermione…" He growled. I turned to see his hair. I snorted trying to with hold a laugh. His hair was a Lindsey Lohan 'fire crotch red'. I got up to get a closer look then laughed at him. His face was angry as I continued laughing, but his fist quickly snapped me out of my trance.

I have been hit by him before, but nothing like this. No one has ever hit me this hard. I could tell my lip was busted and it was bleeding. "You little wench! Why the bloody hell would you do this?! Oh, now you're going to pay." This was not Edward. Edward threw hissy fits and pouted. He was never abusive. For the first time ever I was afraid of him. He went over to a draw a picked out a leather belt and a white zip tie. I began to scurry away. "What did I do?!" I asked screaming at him. He roughly pulled me up by my hair and look at me ready to kill. "You dyed my hair the color of Carrot Top!" He screamed at me. I looked at him baffled. "Where would I get dye? You keep me locked in here like a damn animal and I will not have you hit me!" I said attempting to fight back.

My hands were nothing to him. Rabbit paws against his broad chest. "Now your going to receive the punishment you deserve." He put his hands against my ribs and threw me back to my bed. I could feel my broken rib poking my skin. Tears began forming. He turned my on my stomach and tied my hands together with the zip tie. I did not wish to fight any longer. The pain hurt too much. Edward was about to strike when a knock was upon his bedroom door. "I am busy right now." He growled not taking his eyes from me. They knocked once more. "Edward, It's Jasper. Sorry about dying your hair, dude. Me and Emmett thought it would be funny." Edward dropped the belt and stormed to the door. He only opened it so he could pass get through without them seeing me.

I caught my breath as I heard him yelling. Apparently Jasper had sneaked the dye in and Alice could get it out in about two hours or so. Edward somehow forgot to let me go so I preformed a nonverbal release spell. My rib hurt severely. I clutched my abdomen as I crawled into the fetal position on my small bed. I pulled the blankets over my body and began to cry.

"Oh my lord, Hermione. You should have seen Edward when he saw his hair!" Rosalie boomed coming into the room. I began to shake. "Hermione? Hermione, honey?" Rosalie questioned as she came closer to me. She pulled back the covers and gasped. "Oh lord." She whispered. "What happened?" She sat down on the bed careful not to touch me. "Edward blamed me for your husband and Jasper's prank!" I yelled at her crying. "Oh honey I'm sor-"

"No! If you were sorry you would have stopped him. I screamed, you could have heard him yelling, so don't you dare tell me you are sorry. Please just leave and don't say anything to Edward. Won't have him becoming more displeased." I hissed at her as I adjusted myself and went to sleep.

***************

For some odd reason, I woke up. I don't know when or why, but I did. I looked over. Trying to see the sleeping figure that was Edward. I did not see any movement. No tossing nor turning. I slowly and sorely got up from my bed and went over to the king's size bed. I looked down to see only a letter was there. In red writing…

*Hermione, I am sorry about what Edward has done. I cannot guarantee that it will not happen again. Edward has agreed not to punish you until you recover or you do something severe. Carlisle will be coming when you wake to fix up your broken rib and your bruising. Just call when you wake.- Rosalie.*

I suddenly felt even worse. I could actually vomit at the very image of Edward ever being allowed to see me or touch me again. It could not happen. I would not happen. I would not let it! I have to think of something to try and get away! I've tried apparating before… no luck…but what if I do not apparate? What if I run through the walls? I have been practicing for over 8 years now.

I went to the separate closet Edward had for me. I grabbed underwear, bras, skirts, shorts, tops and a pair of tennis shoes. Stuffed all into a gym bag that I found and Edward's wallet full of cash, I headed back into the room. I held my breath and began running into the wall. Closing my eyes quickly, in case of a fail, I felt a gust of wind and opened my eyes to see the moon shine brightly above me.


	2. My god, My tourniquet return to me

I stayed for only a second. No one called my name. I took a deep breath and ran. 

The dead leaves and twigs crunched from underneath my feet. Trees seemed to past me by the hundreds. The gym bag beat against my sore back as I ran. *Portkey.. Portkey.. Portkey.. Portkey.. PORTKEY!* I saw the snake shaped rope that twisted up straight into the air. I started running towards it when- "Hermione!!" I heard an alert voice say. I looked back to see a red head Edward running towards me. I jumped and touched the rope and went swirling into an unknown area.

_Three Months Later_

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon. I was making my way to an ice cream cart when..

"Hey, soda girl!" A young lady, that I was not very fond of, shouted as she spiked a volleyball in my direction. I hit the ball with a fist not caring if it went in the right direction or not. Her friends (guys and girls) laughed at me. I was tired of her. OF THEM! 'Soda girl' because I spilled soda on me at the restaurant on the beach. Oh are they not clever?! I walked towards her… or him? "Listen here you, Hermaphrodite. Unless you want to suffer greatly I suggest you leave me the fuck alone!" I growled at her. Her girl friends came closer to me. One shoved me hard and I fell backwards.

I was expecting my back to feel sand, but it felt a cool hand. "Miss us, dear?" Rosalie asked smirking. Oh, god no..

"And who might you be?" Alice growled at the girls. Even though she was not directing it towards me, I was still shaking. "You first." The hermaphrodite growled back. Oh God someone please stop them.

"Alice, mother, Rosalie, is there a problem?" I did not mean him, God!

"Edward…." I trailed even more frightened than I ever been. He looked at me like he was about to ravish me that very instant. The hermaphrodite and her friends looked at Edward breathless.

I do not remember what was said or who did what because I could not take my focus off of Edward. All who remained at the spot were me and him. I bit my bottom gums so hard they began to bleed. The metallic taste was bitter on my tongue. Edward's face now was still as fierce only with a smirk upon his lips. "Edward?" I squeaked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked smirking. I put my hands on his forearms. I was at a lost for words. I didn't know what to say only, "Please let me go." I whimpered. He chuckled. "Where did your family go?" I asked nervous of what they were doing…

"They went to your little condo. Packing some things that you might want. Be lucky that we are being so generous as to letting you keep something." He said, his smirk now gone. "Now come on. We are leaving tomorrow and I do not want to spend all night here." He growled snaking his arm around my waist and practically dragging me to the car.

Two suitcases were in the living room as Alice threw away the clothes she did not approve of and Esme packed them (behind her back) in a separate suitcase. Carlisle apparently went to check out of the condo. Jasper and Emmett were in the kitchen. Edward was too busy babysitting me when my phone rang.

I quickly answered it before he could protest. "Hello, this is Sunny groomers. Just wanted to remind you that Ashton was ready to be picked up. Thank you for your service." The answering machine said. I turned off my phone. "Edward.." I whispered. "Can I talk to you? Outside?" He glared at me and jerked my hand as he dragged me outside. "What?" He spat still pissed off.

"I um.. Have one more thing I have to do before we leave…" I trailed worried. He looked down at me. "And why should I let you?" He said gripping my arms so tightly, bruises were destined to be formed.

"Because someone will come looking for me afterward…" I lied. He sighed in frustration and open the door. "I have to go do something before we can depart. I have my cell phone on me if I am needed." Edward said before taking my arm and turning back to me. "We need to walk a little ways.." I trained. This did not make him any happier…

I yelped loudly as Ashton, a black Great Dane girl pup, tugged against the leash. "Ash, stop!" I laughed as she dragged me back to the condo. Edward rolled his eyes. "Can you not control a stupid dog?" He growled. This made me mad. 

"You couldn't control me." WRONG THING TO SAY. He glared at me for this. I sank my head low. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." I said looking forward. He made a fake laugh at my apology.

"Sorry for what? So many things. For running away, for getting a stupid dog, for talking back to me-"

"For making you ill. I am not sorry for running away however."

"And why is that?" This made him angrier than when his hair was red. Luckily it was his original bronze. "I didn't have to be beaten for three months. I say that was worth it."

"Well you won't think so when we get home."

It did not seem that long to get back to Forks, Washington. Ashton slept the entire ride in the back on Edward's Volvo. I twiddled my thumbs in anticipation. "Stop fidgeting." He ordered calmly. I stopped.

"Sorry.." I apologized. "Habit." Besides him yelling the entire time about how stupid and stubborn I was that was all we said to each other.

The car stopped at a home in the mountains. I realized the sun was shining and it was warm outside. "Where are we?" I whispered to Edward who ignored me. Ashton followed us to the house. 

"I would monitor you?" He asked to himself. "but I am very hungry and your mutt is tempting me." He growled. "How do I know you will not runaway." 

"You don't." I said somberly. He did not growl at me. "I cannot apparate.. Only magical creatures can use a Portkey and I am not leaving Ashton behind."

"You would stay?" He asked. "For her?"

"You would find me anyway." I shrugged. "The Ministry placed tracking devices in our bodies. Carlisle should have it, but magic is needed to set it on." I informed walking into the house. It was glamorous enough to outshine the Malfoy Manor.

Edward led me through the black and white living room, up the stairs, down the hall and into a room. "This is _our _room. You are not to leave this room without permission from me. If you fail to follow this rule you _and your pooch will suffer. Do I make myself clear?" He asked. I nodded._

"_Yes, Sir." I said getting back into the submissive routine. _

"_I am leaving. I don't want to even look at your 'sorry' self now." He growled and slammed the door. I flinched at the booming sound,_

"_Looks like it's you and me, Ashton." I said. "Might as well get some sleep." I looked for my spare bed. Nothing, but a large king sized bed. Well I was not sleeping in the same bed as his willingly, so I grabbed a blanket and slept uncomfortably on the couch._

_I woke up to Ashton barking madly at the window. "Shh!" I hissed trying to calm her. She continued until finally she turned away from the window and rushed out the door. "Ashton!" I yelled. I was barefoot as I broke Edward's first rule within less than 24 hours of having been ordered to follow._

_It was at least 8 P.M. and it was humid outside. The grass felt wet and dew like beneath my feet as I ran after Ashton. "Stop, Ashton!" I shouted. "You're going to get me in trouble!" I ran deeper into the forest after her. "I said stop you stupid little brat!" I cursed getting angry._


	3. Chasing After You

"Stop!" I yelled at the dog that seemed to bolt into the darkness. My bare feet seemed to sting from the cold snow. "Edward is going to kill me." I said nearly out of breath from running. I finally was able to jump onto Ashton and tackle her. I was about to hit her, just to get the point across that she shouldn't have ran, but remembered what it felt like to be the recipient of a blow. I sighed and let my hand rest by my side.

"Come on, stupid dog." I said dragging her by the collar, "better get to the house before-"

Suddenly I was hit by a force that can only be described as getting hit by a bus. I felt a few ribs crack from the impact and I went flying through the air for a microsecond before hitting a tree and everything went black.

**EPOV**

I was so unbelievably angry with Hermione, I had to get out of the house before I punished her. Jasper and Emmett voiced their concerns after she ran away, that I was too harsh with her. If she thinks I was bad before, she is in for a rude awakening. What nerve she has to run away from me! After everything I saved her from. All those disgusting men looming over her as some sort of sex toy. It was completely vile. All the thoughts defiled my brain, and once I saw her, I reacted and bought her. How foolish! Now I just put myself into this trouble. I would not go as far as to killing her. I could not forgive myself for taking a human life, nor could my family.

I just wished she showed me more respect. I tried over and over again to recall when exactly her rebellious attitude started, but I remember. I suppose she just came that way.

Now, I was out hunting, trying to get physically away from the frizzy haired beauty only to be mentally obsessing over her. I will not deny how beautiful Hermione was when I saw her at the beach. She was so carefree the days following up to us approaching her. Little did she know we were watching out for her. It was Esme's idea. She insisted that she needed freedom, so I gave it to her, but only for a limited time. By allowing this, I made a deal with my family that Hermione and I would live alone. Until she learned to behave better at least. I would not be the monster in my family's eyes any longer.

Luckily, I had finished a mountain lion so I was not as thirsty. Hermione's blood, as her body, was tempting. I had to going almost hunting three times a week to quench my hunger before returning home to the siren. I was headed home when I caught a delicious scent. Maybe a quick bite would do before I returned home. Instead of waiting and stalking my prey, I was going to run into it. I dashed off. Trees flying past me in a haze. Once I was close enough to my prey, I tried to stop, but wet, muddy forest floor, stopped me from doing so. I slowed down, but still ended up crashing into Hermione. I heard the cracking of her bones and smelt blood almost immediately. The dog, Ashton I think, continued barking at me. If it were not the only thing Hermione cared for, I would snap it's neck.

I rushed over to Hermione. She was unconscious and losing a lot of blood. She had hit her head on the tree. Blood was soaking her hair. I picked her up and rushed her to the house. I had very little medical knowledge, but enough that would stop the bleeding. I took her into the bathroom. Stripping her of her clothes, with the exception of her bra and underwear. She lay limply in my arms as I put a towel onto her head to stop the bleeding. I knew she would be in a lot of pain when she finally woke up. Hopefully, she will behave better as a patient than she ever did a slave.


End file.
